Nowadays, lighting fixtures generally employ bayonet or screw bulbs, such as E27, MR16 type screw bulbs, or the like, which use directly the AC power as a driving power source and have a relatively high voltage of about 24V, and thus could not permit the direct replacement of a LED illuminator. Though the volume of a single bulb is not large, when a plurality of bulbs are grouped together, they will generate a large amount of heat energy and consume a lot of power, which may shorten substantially their lifespan. Consequently, they are usually used alone or spaced from each other.
Further, most LED lighting fixtures available in the market are sold in their entirety, in which LED illuminators are generally soldered or screwed on a support or a power supply unit thereof, so that the LED illuminators are hard to install and replace. In addition, the power consumption, power rating, and brightness of the LED illuminators cannot be varied, thus they cannot be replaced by user at discretion, which may reduce the flexibility of the product and make the LED lighting fixture a high end consumer product. On the other hand, if any one of the components of the LED lighting fixture is damaged, then the entire product must be replaced, which may significantly decrease the recycling capability of the LED lighting fixture and also contradict to or depart from the environmental friendly concept or feature as promoted by the LED lighting fixture.
In the prior art, the LED lamp design is LED-based merely, which may not be adapted for use with other analogous LED applications, such as an organic LED (OLED). If a LED lamp contains two or more LED illuminators, all LED illuminators are assumed to be driven by the same voltage and current in the prior art; when any individual LED illuminator is damaged, the remaining LED illuminators will be affected and fail to emit light, and thus the entire LED lamp must be replaced and cause inconvenience to the user.
In addition, there is a need to discriminate a positive electrode or a negative electrode of the LED illuminator for a proper installation, or else the LED illuminator would be unable to emit light, suggesting that the LED illuminators of the prior art are not designed with the concept of easy installation.
Thus, an improved LED lamp that could overcome the above defects is desired in the field.